Emergence
by Ultima-Matrixed
Summary: It's the twilight of 1950. In the ten years since the end of the war Izetta has made strides to become as she was before. T/M rated FinéXIzetta/Finzetta.
1. Letter

_DISCLAIMER: Fortunately Shuumatsu no Izetta doesn't belong to me. So all rights are reserved to_ _Ajia-do Animation Works._

 _AUTHOR'S NOTES: So a few changes are coming with the new year. One of them is a story about how I've 'read the tea leaves' as it were on what happened after the end of the story. Specifically how things have panned out for Izetta and Finé_

 _I've also graduated to using a template for my fanfiction stories. Actually it was given to me probably a year ago and I just figured out how to utilize it a few weeks ago. Doesn't say much for me and I apologize to my Sempais for being such a moron._

 **Emergence**

(Eylstadt: Fall 1950: 10 Years Later)

The light gusts of fall had begun to become stronger in the recent weeks. The colors of the scenery stood into contrast with the snow that would soon come. Though there was one place that seem to hold the same charm year round.

 _Finé,_

 _I'm excited to be writing this. The long months of work have finally payed off. Though I think Lotte may be growing tired of trying to teach me..._

Many changes had come since the end of the war. And after years of rebuilding though tumultuous trends had seen Eylstadt though it's first decade of peace hence. Many celebrations had been planned during the duration of the year. One was to be held in Landsbruck on new year's eve. Such as it was, the Archduchess found herself far more busy then she might've liked.

… _the doctor came to visit a few days ago. He says that my motor skills are progressing much better then expected. To be honest, I'm relieved. If I had to try to put one more test together I might scream. Still my writing has been getting much better as you can probably tell..._

Nevertheless Izetta was still content. Izetta never counted the days or weeks. She never spent her days wondering when Finé might come again. Instead Izetta passed the days on an endless quest of self-improvement. In the ten years since that day she dedicated herself to becoming strong and well again.

… _The last letter you sent has been sitting on my desk open. Actually I have a confession to make. I've been using it as a writing exercise. I wonder how you make your I's so frilly. I've been trying to do it like that for weeks and I can't get it._

Izetta paused for a moment and with a soft smile began to write again.

 _...I also have another confession: Finé, I've been working on something very special. It's like a long awaited present. But you'll have to wait until Christmas. I promise, it'll be worth the wait._

 _So, before I get anymore nervous and mess this one up too. I'm going to stop writing. Finé, I look forward to spending the holidays together with you again._

 _-Izetta._

Izetta finished the letter and gently slid the pen into her pocket. She then tucked the letter into an envelope and placed it on her lap before she deftly backed her wheelchair out from behind the desk and then began to wheel herself out of the room.

"Lady Izetta?"

Lotte's voice echoed though the cottage as she walked into the house loaded with groceries. The sound of barks announced the presence of the corgis that Finé left in her care. The small dogs darted into the room and began to run around a nearby stuffed chair.

The sound of Izetta's wheelchair rolling down the hall alerted Lotte to her presence. Lotte then closed the door behind her and walked into the kitchen. One dog followed Lotte and the other went skittered off down the hall. The sound of happy barks echoed though the living room as Izetta entered the room. She rolled herself up to the counter and placed the envelope next to the groceries.

"Did you finish it Lady Izetta." Lotte asked as she dipped under the counter for a moment and came up just quick enough to catch Izetta's nod.

"When we go into town tomorrow I think we can make a quick stop at the post office. The last time a letter came it caused quite the stir. Despite the Archduchesses attempt to keep it hushed." Lotte responded.

Izetta blushed at the memory as she remembered how much of a fuss the courier caused. She then noticed the freshly baked pie sitting just at her eye level. Tempting fate, Izetta reached onto the counter and grasped it. Shortly after she received a tap to the back of the hand from a wooden spoon that Lotte had somehow procured in the meanwhile.

"No, we have pie after dinner. You know that Lady Izetta." Lotte scolded as she took the pie and placed it on the stove.

"Speaking of I think you'll like it. It seems that Lady Finé had some Cornish hens delivered to the butcher. I also picked up some potatoes and onions. Seeing as you've been working so hard with the doctor lately which I might have let slip." Lotte teased as she pulled out a small roaster.

The inevitable response began as Izetta's face turned red. She quickly retrieved the pen from her pocket and a notepad from a larger pocket on the other side of her wheelchair.

 **[Lotte, You didn't tell did you?]** Izetta quickly scribbled on the pad and then showed it to Lotte.

"Of course I didn't. I meant about the other work you've been doing with the doctor. Which reminds me, we have to take you to his office tomorrow so that you can be fitted." Lotte responded.

 **[I asked the doctor not to say anything too. I want it to be a surprise.]** Izetta quickly jotted.

"You needn't worry Lady Izetta. Nobody will ruin the surprise. Lady Fine's had a rough year with all the traveling she's had to do. She needs something wonderful for Christmas." Lotte said with a smile.

 **[I don't want to be any trouble. It's just Finé's been working so hard since then. I want to give her something back.]** Izetta had written the last sentence slightly slower.

After Lotte read the message Izetta slid the notepad back into it's pocket and tucked the pen away.

"I don't think that Lady Fine would ever see you as anything less then what you've always been. We've all come so far. I think that Lady Fine is very thankful to still have you around." Lotte paused as she dipped out of sight and pulled out a cutting board.

"Your presence has become an open secret among all of us. If it hadn't been for you, many people who had nothing to do with the war would not be here. I think that it's a secret that everyone is willing to keep." Lotte stated as she caught Izetta's glance long enough to see her lips move.

[Thank you]. Izetta mouthed to Lotte before turning around and rolling herself over to a nearby window. And as dusk took to the sky Izetta couldn't help but wonder what Finé was doing in that moment.


	2. For want of a celebration

_DISCLAIMER: Fortunately Shuumatsu no Izetta doesn't belong to me. So all rights are reserved to Ajia-do Animation Works._

 _AUTHOR'S NOTES: So it would seem that this little whim has attracted something more than numbers on my hit/visit counter. In all honest truth I didn't expect as much. Usually my works are not reviewed or those I commit serious intentions to. And I need to get back into writing regularly so we might be able to help each other. I'll keep plugging along with this shard of possibility and you guys keep voicing your thoughts? Sounds fair enough to me._

 _A word of caution however, my muse bends to no man or woman. Don't expect plays into fandom perception territory. Luckily this fandom doesn't have any right now. So pay no attention to the man behind the curtain and enjoy the story._

 **For want of a celebration**

(Town: Clinic)

The presence of season was no more apparent then in town. Izetta watched the local children playing in a large pile of leaves as she waited for Lotte to prepare her transportation. Some months before Finé made point to send a new vehicle to aid in Izetta's getting around. The latest flavor was a rusty color sedan. Izetta had spent so much time staring at the car that she was bored of it already.

"Lady Izetta, are you ready?" Lotte asked from the other side of the glass.

Izetta thought to write something witty on the pad in her lap but instead settled for a nod. Soon after Izetta felt the sharp wind of fall upon her face and hands and shivered briefly before catching sight of bane of her existence.

The clinic had what might as well be called as a small wheelbarrow to transport visiting patients. Lotte normally brought Izetta's wheelchair but decided in this instance to leave it behind as the winds were strong and she didn't want to have to go chasing after it.

Izetta in particular didn't care for the provided 'transport' and often made her displeasure known. The part of the reason for this was that it's wheels were small and could not be rolled by hand. Thus Izetta was robbed of what freedom she did have.

Izetta looked on as Lotte maneuvered the farm implement closer and let out an exasperated sigh as Lotte began to reach for her. Lotte promptly reached inside scooping her arms under Izetta's legs and lower back. And surprisingly Lotte had spent little effort in picking up Izetta from the seat of the car and placing her in the chair.

Despite her small frame Lotte had grown quite strong in the time since the end of the war. So much so that Izetta couldn't help but blush slightly as she felt Lotte's arms pick her up. This didn't happen much anymore because when she was at home Izetta could do everything for herself save cooking. Unfortunately the counters were too high at home and this as well as more able-bodied tasks prevented Izetta from being completely independent.

Izetta could no longer contain her displeasure however and quickly scribbled a quip on her pad.

 **[I never thought I'd become a pumpkin.]** Izetta finished and held over so Lotte could see.

"Lady Izetta, that's not nice." Lotte replied.

 **[I feel like one though.]** Izetta responded.

"Lady Izetta, you are not a pumpkin." Lotte said as she began to roll Izetta towards the door as the chair caught it's small wheels in the cobble. This made Izetta remember attempting to cross the mountains by wagon when she was a child.

No, that was more pleasant then this Izetta thought as she and Lotte made it to the door and went inside.

(Landsbruck: main conference room)

"I must protest this! Since when has the private sector paid for any 'celebration'?" said a balding portly man before slamming his hands on the long table glaring at occupant across from him.

"If I remember correctly wasn't it the bank of Eylstadt that made it possible for a private sector in the first place? Please gentleman we need not turn this into a tirade." Finé said from across the table. A stately smile and peaceful demeanor permeated her presence.

Still, she was not to be pushed around.

"My compatriot only wishes to know why the expenses for the upcoming events are being passed onto the private sector trust." A second older, thinner and more experienced man said from not to far away.

"How gracious of you to rephrase." Finé said with detectable strain in her voice. And after the maids refilled the decanters and left the room Finé rose from her chair that was pulled from behind her on non-verbal cue. Fine's long and loose hair billowed as the chair was pulled away.

"After the end of the war, did this trust not approach the national bank for a sizable loan?" Finé stated as she began to walk around the occupied table. "If I remember correctly one such loan, which was worth nearly a quarter of our national GDP was loaned to you with a paltry interest payment." Finé finished as she continued her slow gait behind the chairs of the directors who dared not turn around.

"And we have paid back all that was owed." Another younger looking man stated.

Finé's lips curled into a small smile as she readied her pounce.

"So it would seem, so it would seem. However there was one minuscule issue if you remember correctly. Part of the contract that was signed also stipulated a royalty be paid on any merchandise that held or bared the likeness of the 'White Witch'..."

Finé's metaphoric landing on her prey was graceful and complete. The room went silent for several seconds speaking volumes to who held the power in the room and who did not.

"... so you do remember. Very good, that makes things much easier for me." Fine stated as she pivoted back towards the vacant end of the table.

"If I remember correctly after the end of the war there was a very large demand both abroad and domestic for all things having to do with the 'White Witch of Eylstadt'. So much so I remember reading a report from the customs bureau stating that several more customs agents had to be hired and trained. On expense of the Crown of course." Fine stated as she turned to face all present.

"Everything has been outlined in the record provided to the revenue bureau." The oldest man bravely offered.

"Oh? I do remember something being offered to the revenue bureau. But if I remember correctly it was 'scrap of a paper with expense figures on it.' Thus, it seems to me that either there's been a misunderstanding, or there's been a malicious plot afoot to defraud the Crown." Finé said in a somber tone.

"No fraud has been committed!" The first man shouted causing him to receive glares from the royal guard units stationed at each doorway. Someone forgot where he stood. Well, he was soon to remember.

"I wound sincerely hope not. However to make certainty of this there will be revenue bureau employees dispatched to each business of the trust bearing a judicial decree ordering the surrender of all account records and earning statements. Such a request was not difficult for me to sign. Just as it will not be difficult for you to forward your records." Finé stated as she took a slow drink of water and looked very cool and collected while doing so.

"The agents will not be dispatched until after the new year. Thus, if there were any errant funds that were not handed over to the Crown. It would be prudent if cashier checks bearing the errant funds were to somehow make it to the head bankers desk by 9 AM tomorrow, would it not?" Finé almost cooed as she looked at every other person at the table.

"It would be very prudent." The oldest man stated.

"Of course it would! I'm glad we've come to a understanding." Finé said with a warm smile.

"Very good. There has been a breakfast prepared in the main hall. Be sure to help yourselves." Finé stated as she turned towards another door, was saluted and departed though the open door.

"You're going to let her browbeat us like that?" The first man asked.

"She might have been a little girl ten years ago. But now I understand why the diplomats call her 'The Gold Lioness of Eylstadt'. Have the checks cut and delivered before the day is out. Do not delay." The elder man stated as he rose from his char.

"Where are you going." The youngest said.

"To have breakfast of course. We've been fortunate enough to be offered a meal before we are voluntarily defrocked. I expect to enjoy it." The elder man said.


	3. Sweet Child in Time

_DISCLAIMER: Fortunately Shuumatsu no Izetta doesn't belong to me. So all rights are reserved to Ajia-do Animation Works._

 _AUTHOR'S NOTES: This one ended up being lighter in context then I thought it would have been. Also I spent the last three or so weeks stuck on how to do the scene right below this note section. Or it's better to say that I finally found were Muse was sneaking off to and had her maids dog-pile on top of her. Bonus points if you can find the Easter eggs._

 **Sweet Child in Time**

(Plateau: 12 years ago)

The light breeze of the night gently caressed both Finé and Izetta as they sat upon the plateau.

"It's okay, close your eyes." Finé said as she touched her lips to Izetta's chin

Light touches guided warmth between Izetta and Finé as the two of them looked at the world inside of one and another. This would be the last night, the last chance.

"I don't want to. I have to see this coming. Please, I'm scared." Izetta uttered as her hands glided across Finé's shoulders causing her nightgown to give way. It was just enough for Izetta to see Finé's trembling chest.

"You're not the only one who's scared. But are you sure you want this Izetta. If we do this, things will change." Finé said as she looked away.

"I don't see how they'll be different. Tomorrow is still going to happen. I might not..." Izetta trailed off while shaking her head.

"I feel bad about all of this, everything, but I want to give you strength."Fine stated as she allowed her nightgown to pool at her waist.

"Finé...you are beautiful." Izetta said as she gently grasped Finé's sides. "But I don't think this is very archduchess like."

"I think it's a little late for that." Finé said with a fit of giggles.

(Palace: Finé's study: Present)

"Lady Finé"

Finé's eyes slowly opened as she realized that she had fallen asleep reading again. In front of the fireplace. Ironically she would have balked at such a thing a few short years ago. Finé went to gently crease the top of the page only to find she didn't make it very far from the last time.

"Not unusual." Finé sarcastically quipped under her breath before closing the book and setting it on the small table beside the chair. "Yes what is it?" Finé asked as she sat up in the chair.

"You have a telephone call." The maid said before excusing herself. Finé stood from the chair and stretched for a moment before walking out the doorway and into the next room. As she walked over and picked up the receiver she had a fair idea of who it was.

"This is Finé."

"Lady Fine." a familiar voice said on the other end. One that Finé had been anxious to hear from.

"I was thinking about calling if you hadn't called soon Lotte." Finé said with a smile.

"Lady Izetta has been becoming more and more of a night owl. I find it hard to keep up with her as it is." Lotte replied.

"Things are going well then. Izetta has forbidden her doctor from telling me anything. Is she not well?" Finé asked as the concern twinged in her voice.

"I think that the doctor would tell if anything was seriously wrong with Lady Izetta. Though she has been rather secretive lately." Lotte said as she looked across the room.

"Perhaps she's just decided that her progress is a personal matter. In any case I trust her to tell me if anything was wrong. To that end, is Izetta eating well? Is she sleeping well? Has she been ill? Has she hurt herself doing anything?" Finé's questions fired out quicker then she could rein them in.

"Are you sure you don't want to come out and stay with us sooner Lady Fine?" Lotte seemingly chided.

"I would love that more then anything. Despite how I feel though I still have a country to look after and many people who look to me. I would love to spend all of winter with Izetta, just the two of us. But it's just not in the cards right now." Finé felt the longing echoing though her voice and somewhat wished she could tell Izetta to her face.

"I'm sure that Lady Izetta feels the same way. I will not keep you any longer Lady Finé just know that Lady Izetta is well and looks forward to seeing you again. I must tend to the cleaning. Good Evening." Lotte said as she hung up and turned off a nearby speaker.

"Are you at ease now Lady Izetta?" Lotte said as she looked across to Izetta who was already scribbling away.

 **[She sounds very lonely Lotte. I wish I could go to the capital.]** Izetta wrote.

"I'm sure the Archduchess would like that. But your rehabilitation comes first." Lotte said with reassurance.

"Now will you eat Lady Izetta?" Lotte asked and received a soft nod. "Very well, I spent a lot of time on tonight's dinner. But I still let you shanghai me into being your accomplice." Lotte said with feigned disdain.

 **[You wanted to make that call as much as I wanted you to make it Lotte. You're fooling no one.]** Izetta quipped.

"That's not important. Dinner would still be getting cold if I hadn't covered it." Lotte said as she pushed Izetta's wheelchair as Izetta's wit was not yet satisfied.

 **[Maybe I should tell …]** Izetta started to write before the large notepad was taken from her.

"Lady Izetta won't be telling anyone anything if she does not eat. Come, come." Lotte as she pushed Izetta along.


	4. Walküre

_DISCLAIMER: Fortunately Shuumatsu no Izetta doesn't belong to me. So all rights are reserved to Ajia-do Animation Works._

 _AUTHOR'S NOTES: I apologize for the slow update. Kanmasu and JavaScript coding have been eating up my spare time. I haven't forgotten about this story however. Though I had to give some thought to my path._

 **Walküre**

(Landsbrück Opera House: A few days later)

The atmosphere of the opera house was a mixture of apprehension and excitement. For it was the seminal celebratory decade performance of the National Opera Troupe. Such as it was many people were expected to be there. Including the archduchess.

Finé sat in her ducal regalia which hadn't changed in the last ten years. However she wore a well tailored emerald suit to commemorate the occasion. Every so often she'd rotate between waving and smiling as the main event had yet to start.

"I feel like a figurehead." Finé said whilst smiling at a dignitary across from her.

"You are still here are you not?" A familiar voice said from her right.

"I know you'd rather be driving into the countryside right now Bianca. But try to understand my position." Fine said as she waved to another diplomat.

"My apologies Lady Finé. I do seem a bit anxious don't I?" Bianca stated as she looked around. In recent years Bianca had taken on a habit of wearing a suit as well. She often traveled with Finé around the world and found that her formal uniform was a bit too old fashioned to be attending guard work.

"You think that I wouldn't want to be in the car with you? I suspect Izetta is getting anxious. Yesterday's call seemed a bit too 'rehearsed'. She likely refused to eat until Lotte gave in. Lotte is very proud of her cooking. As you well know 'Captain'." Finé finished having laid her playful dig.

"Is my relationship with Lotte troublesome?" Bianca asked behind a stone expression.

"I wouldn't say 'troublesome'. But I would have liked to find out about it before finding you lounging on my den couch nary a thread with dear Lotte wearing your shirt happily toiling away at that morning's breakfast." Finé teasingly reminded.

"Lady Finé, I thought you said you wouldn't speak of that again." Bianca said with a blush.

"How could I resist. You must be pleased with how toned Lotte has become. She is strong enough to pick Izetta up with little issue." Finé said pressing the attack.

"My Lady!" Bianca said with reddening face.

"You are so fun to tease Bianca." Finé stated as the lights came down and the scene was set. The selection for tonight wasn't the least bit surprising.

"Die Walküre" Bianca said with a bit of excitement.

"Yes, yes, I was hoping for Carmen actually." Finé said with a dismissive wave.

"This is a wonderful opera Lady Finé." Bianca said in defense.

"That it is. But it's also the same opera I end up going to see when I travel. I won't let the troupe know that though. They've worked so hard I will make sure they know my pleasure. Bianca make sure there are fresh bouquets back stage as well as a party ready for the cast." Finé said as she settled into the performance.

"Of course. My Lady." Bianca said with a bow and quickly departed. She was replaced by one of her subordinates.

"I must say though. That soprano is exquisite." Finé commented as the act was now underway. "Sara, see to it that my car is ready to depart from the back gate. Izetta would never forgive me if I didn't show proper thanks."

"You do realize Lady Izetta that you are breaking protocol." Lotte scolded from behind the wheel.

 **[We've been doing the same thing for so long. Finé deserves a change.]** Izetta quickly flashed towards the mirror. Due to this Lotte had become exceptional at reading backwards.

"I don't think that Lady Finé will be upset with you. But this is still sudden. After seeing the doctor you immediately demand to be taken to the capital. Outside of that case the doctor gave you, we didn't even have time to pack." Lotte mused.

 **[About that. Don't say anything to Finé. It's a surprise. A very dear surprise.]** Izetta responded.

"Of course." Lotte stated.

Lotte had a fair idea of what was going on. She'd been able to put it together over the last week or so. Izetta's insistence to see the doctor alone. Izetta's remarks that she was going to be 'fitted' only to brush it off in the next sentence.

Still, Lotte elected to say nothing and pressed on.

 **[You might be right Lotte. Maybe I did get ahead of myself.]** Izetta responded.

"I don't think you're 'ahead of yourself' at all. It's been a number of months since you've seen Lady Fine. I also miss her." Lotte said keeping her true statement ambiguous.

 **[Going to be 'sculpting' Bianca again with no stone present?]** Izetta chided.

Lotte blushed deeply in memory of the event. It had come on quite suddenly in the last year. A long talk about dedication and love had ended up with Lotte and Bianca entangled in a blanket together.

"Lady Izetta seems intent on bringing up embarrassing things I can think of several." Lotte said with a small smile to the sound of loud scrawls.

 **[YOU WOULD NOT!]** Izetta presented in letters about twice as big as usual.

"I might remember a few things to report to Lady Finé. Some of Lady Izetta's more cute moments. I'm sure she'd cherish them." Lotte replied.

Izetta thought for a moment as it all came back to her. The time she tried to bathe on her own. The time she thought she could walk the dogs from her wheelchair and ended up in a creek. The dogs were quite happy to be wet. Izetta however did not have a fur coat to keep her warm and ended up with a cold. Another event where Izetta attempted to cook and made a mess of the kitchen.

 **[Okay, you win Lotte.]** Izetta resigned in defeat.

"I thought you might see reason." Lotte chided.

 **[So mean.]** Izetta displayed with a pout.

"If you want to talk I can stop this car and we can talk. I can't keep looking over to read your pad while I'm driving. It's not safe Lady Izetta." Lotte reported knowing the response she'd get.

Izetta furiously shook her head no and tucked her pad away. She then drew a novel from her pack as well as a pair of glasses and began to read as Lotte continued down the highway.


	5. Yes, Lady Finé

_DISCLAIMER: Fortunately Shuumatsu no Izetta doesn't belong to me. So all rights are reserved to Ajia-do Animation Works._

 _AUTHOR'S NOTES: I guess I got inspired again quickly. In any case I'm going to stop holding back when I think something's stupid as far as writing goes. Like under my normal temperament I wouldn't have posted this. Not because it's bad. But because I don't think it's good enough. In any case I won't bother you guys about it. Enjoy._

 **Yes, Lady Finé**

(1944)

"I just don't see it. I've looked over her x-rays over and over. There's no damage to her spine that I can see." The doctor stated as he shuffled though various papers from his bag.

Finé for her part could only sit across from him and gently touch the rim of her teacup. Shortly after things had settled down Finé took Izetta to the best doctors in the country and had even enticed some to come to Eylstadt for the sole purpose of treating Izetta. This one was the sixth prospect. It seemed that the political and financial clout that Finé had come to posses was worthless in the face of Izetta's broken body.

"You mean to tell me that you cannot help her?" Finé spoke just barely above a whisper. Lotte stood behind Fine attempting to look as inanimate as possible though her periodic breaths gave her away.

"I didn't say that. If you, your highness would only consider..."

"I am not taking Izetta to Atlanta. She's been put though enough poking and prodding. I will make available whatever you will need. I will bring anything or anyone here that you need. But Izetta will not leave Eylstdat." Finé offered firmly but desperately.

"If your highness could only see. There is nothing that can be done here. With all do respect I cannot bring a whole hospital here and ask my colleagues to uproot their families and lives to come here to treat your girlfriend..." The doctor was unable to catch himself before breaching not only protocol but by making an insulting prod into Finé's life.

"I can understand your point doctor. I would not expect you to bring a whole hospital here to treat my girlfriend." Finé stated in the same tone that the doctor had.

As she stood Lotte pulled the chair from behind her. "Be that as it may and I usually don't make this insistence but for the remainder of your short time here in _**my**_ country you will remember whom you are speaking to. Now, kindly see yourself out. _If you should find a need to speak to anyone about this your generous stipend will not only be extracted but the full force of my crown will be let down upon you like the thunder of the Almighty. Am I clear?_ " Fine stated firmly. The Archduchess rarely made threats. But given the tone set it wasn't without warrant.

Without waiting for a response Finé turned to face Lotte. A clearly warn expression played across her face.

"See that the doctor finds his way to the airport. Make sure that the remainder of his trip is 'uneventful'." Finé stated as she turned and walked down the all of the modest sized house. Soon after she entered the room where Izetta sat.

And as Finé looked to Izetta she found an expression she hadn't seen in quite sometime, anger.

"What's wrong Izetta." Finé promptly leaned in towards Izetta's face so she could hear her clearly. Only to find the sharp pain of a slap across her cheek. Dumbfounded Finé fell back onto her rear as she saw Izetta's tears roll down her face.

"... not … mean … Finé" Izetta said with sharp rasps though it clearly pained her to so.

"You heard me talking to the doctor. Izetta, I'm trying very hard. I'm trying very hard for you." Finé said as she barely held back her own emotions. It wasn't slap that hurt. It was the distrustful look at Izetta gave.

Izetta shook her head from side to side as she raised her hand and pointed at Finé and mouthed the words. 'For you, not me'.

"What do you want me to do Izetta? I have to do something. I have to help you. I'll do whatever I have to. I came so close to losing you. Izetta … please … I didn't mean it like that … please … don't be angry with me." Finé said in between sobs.

Even though Izetta was feeling a pain that Finé would never know, she reached out towards Finé. Admittedly she had just slapped Finé away a few moments before. And soon found herself holding her arms around Finé as the latter trembled in her arms.

Finé realized this was the same thing that always happened. Izetta was always the stronger one. The one who always pulled though. The one who always smiled and never cried. Well until now. Even in the last few years and beyond Finé could not remember a time when she saw Izetta cry.

Finé decided that was to change. She was going to start right here and right now and stop fighting for what she thought Izetta wanted and start fighting for Izetta's love instead.

Izetta jumped with surprise as she felt Finé's lips touch her cheek and then her forehead and then to the other cheek.

"From now on I'm going to fight for you Izetta. Not for what I want your interests to be or what I think they should be. From now on I will keep you in my thoughts and not just the thought of you. I'll..." Finé soon found herself back down on her knees again as Izetta kissed her softly. Finé quickly forgot words and returned the kiss with another.

Soon Izetta soon found her hands tracing though Fine's hair. The problems of being crippled for life melted away as Izetta felt the core of her existence being pulled towards Finé. Izetta slid her hands along Fine's collar and then along the bare warmth of Finé's exposed neck.

"Izetta, we shouldn't. Not when things are the way they are." Finé's voice broke the magic of the moment and Izetta began to feel her body resting back down into the wheelchair. Still, Izetta returned a final kiss to Finé's head.

"I'm sorry. I just don't think it-" Finé soon found Izetta's finger to her lips with a smile as to calm her.

"...someday..."

(Present)

Finé had made her way quickly though the after-party and now found herself back in her car and speeding away from the opera house.

"That ended up not being as boring as I thought it would be." Finé quipped.

"I thought it was beautiful. That Brunhilde was absolutely stunning." Bianca stated from behind the wheel.

"Oh? Should I tell Lotte not to expect you." Finé teased.

"So mean." Bianca said under her breath.

Finé looked out the windows to see that it was still light out. Surprised she rolled down the window slightly allowing a slight breeze in.

"I'm surprised it's still so light out for being near seven o'clock" Finé stated as she watched dusk commence.

"We should stop for pie." Finé said with the anxiousness of a child.

"Lady Finé … how old are you?" Bianca asked in faux serious tone.

"Let's say I'm ten instead of nearing my thirties." Fine stated rather triumphantly.

"Yes, Lady Finé, we can stop and get you some pie." Bianca chided.

Fine quickly shucked her regalia into a case next to her seat and seemed excited to be going for pie.


	6. Passionate Fire

_DISCLAIMER: Fortunately Shuumatsu no Izetta doesn't belong to me. So all rights are reserved to Ajia-do Animation Works._

 _AUTHOR'S NOTES: It's been a few weeks but I am still working on shaping this story to be something good. Also there's some mature stuff in here so I bumped the rating to 'M'. Skipping this chapter won't break the plot but it will meaning missing out on Finé being a sappy mess at the end and the one thing that the show never gave. My muse is being difficult right now in general so this is also a release of sorts._

 **Passionate Fire**

(New Year's 1948)

Another year had come to pass and it had been much like the others. Or so Finé thought as she sat in front of the fire next to Izetta.

"Maybe this year I won't have to travel so much." Finé stated as she raised her wine glass to the fire. Izetta however leaned into Finé's ear.

'I miss traveling.' Izetta lightly rasped.

"I thought you didn't like to travel a lot." Finé responded.

'I don't like traveling in wagons.' Izetta said softly as her rasp began to give out. She reached across to the table and picked up a pad.

"Are you going to draw me a picture you not liking wagons?" Finé teased.

Izetta looked at Fine with an exasperated expression before she drew the pencil out of the pad's binding. Izetta then began to draw a picture as she couldn't read or write. Thankfully Izetta's art was well enough that Finé could make out mountains and trees.

"Your drawings are getting better. Maybe you'll be able to start learning how to read and write soon?" Finé stated as she looked at a less then amused Izetta.

"I didn't mean it like that. I just think you'd feel a lot better about yourself if we add another skill to your growing repertoire." Finé said as she pulled Izetta closer.

Izetta for her part couldn't help but blush as she felt Finé's arms wrap around her and even felt a little tingle in her chest as Finé kissed her forehead. Izetta closed her eyes as she felt Finé's hands slide under her shirt and lightly caress her hips.

Finé dialed back her offensive and withdrew her hands from Izetta's bare midriff allowing Izetta's shirt to fall back into place.

Izetta's grunt of displeasure was readable even without words. Finé then pulled Izetta into her lap and resumed her actions from moment before. The combined feeling of being pressed into Finé on one side and having the heat reach out for her exposed skin on the other caused Izetta to smile and snuggle more into Finé

"It is new years and you've worked so hard Izetta." Finé stated as she slid her hand beneath Izetta's waist causing the latter to melt into her arms with anticipation. Izetta's thoughts and focus were all upon the tips of Finé's fingers. Izetta shuddered and her breath became heavy as her desire wished to reach out to Finé to further the former's actions.

'Please.' Izetta said with painful rasp. Finé withdrew her hand and stood leveraging Izetta into her arms as she planned to place her in her chair and take her to the bedroom.

'No, here. Take me here. In front of the fire.' Izetta pleaded with her barely audible whisper. She soon found herself deposited on the floor and the flurry of feet running down the hall causing even a stir from the dogs. Soon after Finé returned with the quilt from the bed and expertly set the blanket upon the floor.

"I can think of nothing else now. Forgive me Izetta." Finé stated as she set Izetta upon the blanket and then made her skirt disappear. Just as quickly as the skirt disappeared a pillow appeared behind Izetta as she leaned back feeling the warmth of the fire on her exposed back once more.

A few moments later Finé removed the last stitch of both her own and Izetta's clothing and as if being driven by instinct alone found herself sliding on her belly across the blanket. Fine set Izetta's bare calves upon her shoulders and moved in to seize the essence that had always been hers.

Izetta gasped and leaned back further as her thighs slid forward and her soft bottom into Finé's waiting hands. The last had been so long ago but her body had never forgotten Finé's touch, her lips and most of all, her tongue.

As Finé plunged, Izetta reeled. As Finé cajoled the little bud from it's slumber, Izetta tensed with joy. Izetta's hands were at their limit and her back was awash with heat from the fire. Izetta could do little as Finé went about her time and slowly devoured the fully bloomed flower before her.

And as quickly as Izetta could register it she felt the coolness of the blanket on her back and the softness of the pillow behind her head and one more thing. Fine's delectable flower dripping it's essence upon her lips.

As Finé continued her quest for Izetta's pleasure she felt the softness of a tongue tracing her delicate petals. Fine moved on instinct and spread her knees wider and arched down so that she was pressing against Izetta's head. The moment was approaching but difficult to gauge. Finé's longing poured into her actions as Izetta urged Finé on though hers. The two lay ensconced with each other as they both wished the moment would remain forever.

The time of rapture came sooner then expected but it was no less enjoyable. The nectar of two flowers did flow and thirsts were quenched. The two lay with each other disheveled, raw and happy.

"That was … I can't describe it." Fine stated with a smile as she shifted onto her side.

Izetta shifted herself onto her side as well. And as she reached over and lightly caressed Finé's side with one hand Izetta grasped Finé's remaining hand with her own. Admittedly Izetta felt lightheaded and airy as if she were floating.

"The last time we did it was that night..."Finé said with a pause. "... It's after midnight." Finé finished as she slid over kissing Izetta on the forehead before breaking away for a moment and returned with two glasses filled with wine.

"And here I thought this might have happened after we drank the wine." Finé said with a chuckle as she returned to Izetta as the latter powered herself to sit up despite her legs being in the way. Fine quickly helped Izetta re-position herself as the two sat in the afterglow of their lovemaking.

The two sat there with their arms entwined as one drank from the others glass. Izetta attempted to hold in a sneeze but found it escaping anyways. The light chuckle that came afterwords caused Finé to start weeping in joy.

"I'm so happy that I didn't lose you. My life would be so empty right now if I didn't have you in it." Finé said wistfully.

'I'm happy too. I was happy then. I'm happy now.' Izetta whispered.

"You know that you're the first thing I think about when I open my eyes in the morning. It's even better when your next to me." Finé said excitedly as she leans over kissing Izetta on the forehead once more.

"I'm so in love with you Izetta. When I'm here I'm just 'Finé' and not 'Your Highness' or 'Grand Duchess'. We are at the start of our lives still. And I won't stop fighting for you. _Ever_." Fine said as Izetta reached over and lightly traced Finé's cheeks.

'Love you too, Finé.'


	7. The Cat's Meow

_DISCLAIMER: Fortunately Shuumatsu no Izetta doesn't belong to me. So all rights are reserved to Ajia-do Animation Works._

 _AUTHOR'S NOTES: I felt that it was time to play the card that Izetta had up her sleeve. Not only because it was probably already suspect but because there's still an element of surprise to be had towards the end of the story._

 **The Cat's Meow**

(Present: Izetta's Cottage)

 **[Why are we back here Lotte?]** Izetta jotted as she sat in her wheelchair as Lotte opened the door.

"Because you should think about this a bit Lady Izetta." Lotte stated as she stepped inside. Izetta followed determined to get her answer.

"Rushing back to the capital on a whim, is it really the right thing to do?" Lotte asked as she moved about in the kitchen.

 **[I think I'm ready.]** Izetta flashed her pad.

"But did you consider if Lady Finé is ready?" Lotte asked as she reached into the refrigerator and pulled out some previously prepared dinner. Lotte had figured out the sudden rush but wondered of Izetta had taken enough time to think it though.

 **[Lotte. Finé would be happy to see me walk again.]** Izetta quickly scrawled and then realized that after months of successfully keeping the secret she had rather nonchalantly let the cat out of the bag.

"So now that you've dropped the pretense I have a confession to make." Lotte said as she looked over towards the box she had brought in. "I looked in the box so I know your leg braces are in there. Can you walk without holding onto things yet?"

Izetta sat aghast for a few moments before her pen once again met paper. **[No. I still need someone to help me.]**

"Don't you think that Lady Finé would be even more surprised to see you walk on your own power, without help?" Lotte asked.

Izetta seemed to think for a moment before she replied with a smile. **[Yes.]**

"So I think we should wait to take you to the capital. We have a few weeks before the celebration. I think we should focus that on your physical therapy which I have noticed your legs seem to be looking better. Can you feel anything?" Lotte further queried

 **[It started as a tingle around this time last year. I kept it to myself because the doctor had told me that I might get false sensations every now and again. But then I started to try to move my toes again and that's when I discovered it. I'm sorry for keeping it from everyone. This too. But I had to be sure. I didn't want to break Finé's heart again.]** Izetta's writing slowed with the last part.

"While I am a bit irritated that you were being secretive, I think that you are making up for it now. Izetta, if we want this to be a surprise then we need to work hard to get you to the point you can walk on your own." Lotte said with a small smile.

(Landsbrück: Palace: Finé's Apartments)

"What do you mean they only gave half of what was required?" Finé queried looking rather upset.

"They claim that the flow of funds has been 'held up' by some unknown reason." The financial minister reported.

"And they expect me to let this slide. Give us 'half the cake and we'll be happy'? This is utter nonsense. Those men must really take me for a fool!" Finé railed on before regaining her composure if only barely.

"Send the forensic accountants with warrants in hand to the headquarters of each business. I don't care what circus they attempt to give you. Also it would be unfortunate if word were to get out that someone or a group of people defrauded the government." Finé stated as she coolly sipped some cold tea before shuddering and placing the cup back on the saucer.

"Understood Your Highness." The minister stated as he bowed and then departed.

Once he was out of earshot Finé quickly undid her blazer and dropped it into the chair behind her. Soon after her maids entered and switched the cold tea with fresh. Floating down into her chair Finé kicked off her shoes and pulled her shirt loose in an attempt to get somewhat comfortable.

"Those old men still giving you the run around?" Bianca said as she entered the room. With her jacket missing and her sleeves rolled up she looked just as worn down as Finé did in the moment.

"Unfortunately. Any more of this … this … run around and I'll seize their businesses since I still own a good portion of each. Kick over my hornet's nest will they." Finé rambled for a moment before sipping her tea.

Bianca's giggling unexpectedly snapped her out of her sour mood.

"Am I really that funny when I'm mad?" Finé asked.

"Just when people try to take advantage of you. Though there are still 'shades of the princess' when it comes to domestic issues. Which is probably why those businessmen have issue with taking you seriously." Bianca reported as she helped herself to the tea.

"The rest of the world respects me but my own country still sees me as a maturing flower. It's been ten years since the end of the war. Ten years since Father died and I'm still regarded as somewhat of a rebellious princess" Finé stated.

"I think things are on the change though." Bianca stated.

"On the change? What sort of phrase is that?" Finé responded trying to stifle out a giggle.

"Just something I thought sounded distinguished." Bianca said with a pout.

"Some things just never change do they?" Finé stated.

"I suppose not. Though I was trying to sound wise." Bianca responded.

"You don't have to try Bianca. Even though you'd rather see yourself as my protector your also one of my closest advisers. There's only one other person closer and … I don't bother her with political affairs." Finé said wistfully.

"I think that Lady Izetta would like the extra time. Perhaps it is time." Bianca stated.

"No, I don't want to rush things. Izetta is doing so well. I don't want to sabotage it. Though I fully intend to ask her to come to the palace to live with me." Finé stated.

"'Intended'?" Bianca asked.

"Though she is progressing well at whatever it is she's doing with the doctor. I can't help but think she's trying to keep bad news from me. It's almost like she doesn't want me to know what's going on out of fear of hurting or upsetting me." Finé explained.

"Truth is stranger then fiction Your Highness." Bianca stated as she attempted to remain neutral.

"Perhaps I'm just worrying about too much. I hope Izetta isn't keeping things from me." Finé stated as she openly sighed.


	8. (Not) Upsetting The Apple Cart

_DISCLAIMER: Fortunately Shuumatsu no Izetta doesn't belong to me. So all rights are reserved to Ajia-do Animation Works._

 _AUTHOR'S NOTES: Hello all. The only excuse I have for not posting sooner is a severe lack of will to do anything. That being said I think you'll like the building complexity of this chapter to the rest of the story. That being said, enjoy._

 **(Not) Upsetting The Apple Cart**

(Izetta's Cottage)

"So that's what she's been up to. I suspected it was something more depressing." Lotte said into the phone.

"Lady Finé has been sniffing rather close thinking that Lady Izetta is keeping a secret. I don't think that with everything that's going on right now it would do well to continue keeping it. Either for her, or for you or I Lotte." Bianca replied from the other end.

"So in the end we're left with how to do things in such a way that it doesn't 'upset the apple cart' as it were." Lotte responded.

"In the end it has to come from Lady Izetta. That being said, try to encourage her to tell Lady Finé as soon as possible." Bianca stated.

"I'll do what I can. In the end it's up to Lady Izetta. Hopefully she makes the choice soon." Lotte stated.

After hearing the creaking floorboards Lotte quickly made her leave. After wishing Bianca well she hung up and turned to find Izetta nearing the door. As Izetta entered the room she found Lotte conveniently cleaning the room. Lotte soon turned back to face Izetta and noticed her wearing slacks and her leg braces.

"So you intend to practice today as well?" Lotte asked as Izetta was already jotting her response.

 **[Of course. I want to get started soon.]** Izetta showed.

"I'll have to set up your rails. Give me a moment." Lotte stated.

After hearing that Izetta desired to do her physical therapy at home the doctor seemed somewhat relieved. He took Lotte though Izetta's regimen step by step and even sent home a set of hand rails that would allow Izetta to work on her walking.

It had been a few weeks but Izetta was making more progress. She was able to stand while holding the rails. Though Lotte attributed this to Izetta's upper body strength. The two moved into the den where the practice rails leaned against a far wall. Lotte retrieved them and quickly set them up. Izetta immediately began pulling her legs out of the leg rests of her chair still not quite strong enough to lift her legs outright. And the braces were also a little on the heavy side.

"Now just wait a minute. Don't be in such a rush. Did you massage your legs before putting your braces on?" Lotte asked.

 **[I knew I forgot something.]** Izetta replied.

Lotte quickly undid the various straps and buckles and moved Izetta's braces aside before she started to massage her legs.

"Can you feel it when I work your legs?" Lotte asked.

 **[Yes. The sensation has been coming though more.]** Izetta responded.

"Coming though? You make it sound like your legs are radios." Lotte responded.

Izetta responded with a soft giggle as she watched Lotte move downward again and again starting at the tops of her thighs and then downward towards her toes. On days when Izetta wore shorts Lotte could feel Izetta's legs warm up as she did the massages.

"Your circulation keeps getting better. So you are on the path to recovery." Lotte stated

 **[My feet are starting to tingle.]** Izetta replied

"That's a good sign that means you're almost ready for your workout today." Lotte reported as she began to bend Izetta's legs.

(Landsbrück: Palace: Main Courtyard)

"So that matter has finally been settled?" Finé asked as she walked along admiring the roses.

"It would seem so. I don't think there will be any more issues with those characters any more." Bianca stated as she followed close behind.

"Ah, I wish they could all be so cooperative." Finé stated.

"Lady Finé you wanted me to remind you." Bianca hinted.

"Oh that's right! I can't believe I forgot already." Finé replied

"The royal plane has been fueled up and is ready to take you to Atlanta." Bianca reported.

"Really, who calls a peace conference towards the end of the year?" Finé stated mockingly.

"Lady Finé ..." Bianca trailed.

"Don't worry Bianca I helped build this peace we've enjoyed. Though to be honest nobody wants another war. I hope to keep it that way." Finé replied.

"This one will be for a week and a half. A little bit shorter then last year." Bianca stated.

"Just think Bianca. At this time next year Izetta could be coming with me." Finé mused.

Bianca held further comment and instead lead Finé to her waiting car. As Bianca opened the door for Finé the two exchanged glances.

"Something seems off. Bianca, what's going on?" Finé asked in an innocuous tone.

Bianca had wondered how long it would be before Finé noticed that there was something more not being spoken of. The last time had been for Finé's 30th birthday. Though that and the knowledge that she now possessed were comparable as the sun to the moon.

Bianca coolly collected her thoughts and forced herself to pretend it was Finé's birthday again and that she wasn't involved in a seemingly innocent cover-up. Though the key was to do this without actually lying.

"I would rather go with you. But I cannot always do that. I have to leave your security to others." Bianca played her distress card hoping that Finé would not attempt to call her bluff.

"The conference hasn't changed in the last ten years. Plus I'm confident in your choices for my security. And was it not you who spent the last two years helping me learn how to defend myself. Or am I carting around this heavy pencil for no reason at all." Finé responded apparently folding.

"It's not a 'heavy pencil'. It's a carbon steel riot baton and it's only supposed to be used in the most dire circumstances." Bianca quipped. "You didn't want to carry a gun or a knife so I had little choice in your personal defense weapon."

"I couldn't very well vouch for peace by shaking peoples hands with one hand while holding a gun or a knife in the other. Relax Bianca. I know this will be your first time minding the fort while I'm gone and please do a good job. I have faith in you." Finé expertly disengaged Bianca and sat down in the car as the door was closed behind her. And as the car drove off the palace grounds an all knowing epiphany emerged in Finé's head

 _'Bianca could never lie with a straight face. So she tried to bluff me instead. Seems innocent enough though. I wonder what Izetta is up to that is causing my most trusted adviser to be in an uncomfortable collusion with. I bet it's for the celebration. But still...'_

Finé decided to accept the conclusion for now. But she would be sure to put both Bianca and Lotte to the coals when she came back.


	9. Rolling Apples

_DISCLAIMER: Fortunately Shuumatsu no Izetta doesn't belong to me. So all rights are reserved to Ajia-do Animation Works._

 _AUTHOR'S NOTES: My Muse has decided to let something loose after a long while of being stuck. Hopefully this will be worth the wait. Enjoy._

 **Rolling Apples**

Izetta's time over the last few weeks had been well spent. Not only had Izetta continued to strengthen her upper body but she could also make small steps while gripping onto her guide rails. Izetta had fallen a few times but always managed to pick herself back up after each fall.

Lotte by extension had become a more effective coach in keeping Izetta motivated. The two seemed to motivate each other though the more difficult parts of Izetta's rehab. As it stood Izetta would at least be able to walk with crutches by the time New Years came about. Lotte had also nearly convinced Izetta to let Finé know about the goings on. Lotte expected that Finé would soon find out and so tried to put things in perspective to temper Izetta's desire to keep everything a secret.

"You made it five steps today. That's one more then a few days ago." Lotte praised.

[This is hard work. If I had known it was going to be this hard...] Izetta's pen trailed off for a moment. [… I would have started sooner.]

"Still that's an accomplishment that you shouldn't be so eager to dismiss." Lotte responded.

[Lotte, you're a better coach then I deserve.] Izetta jotted.

"Flattering me will get you nowhere." Lotte said with a giggle. "Have you thought about what I've been telling you lately?"

[About telling Finé?] Izetta wrote.

"Yes, I have a feeling that things might get a little dicey if she were to find out or even when it's revealed." Lotte responded.

[But weren't you the one who suggested that I wait to tell Finé?] Izetta queried.

"I know what I said and I actually didn't mean it that way. I meant to say you should surprise Lady Finé but also let her know what was going on." Lotte said talking herself in a corner.

[You're talking in circles.] Izetta wrote with slight exasperation.

"The truth of the matter is that the burden of this secret is growing with every passing moment. I don't think that Lady Finé will take it in stride. As you know your recovery has been at the center of Lady Finé's thoughts for a very long time. I think that you should tell her and soon." Lotte said as she made her case hoping that she could reach somewhere beyond Izetta's desire for surprise and to her sense.

[No.] Izetta wrote in very curt strokes.

"Why." Lotte responded with a concerned look in her eyes.

[It's too much for me to write. Just know my answer is NO. I will deal with Finé.] Izetta wrote. Clearly Izetta wanted some sort of control over the situation and was unwilling to see reason. Any more overt overtures would cause her to become more angry and chance her shutting down all together.

Rather then risk this but also wanting to get her point across to Izetta, Lotte thought about it as she dropped the issue. Apparently Izetta's stubbornness on the issue would end up hurting more in the long run then helping. And it was not Lotte's place to break Izetta's confidence.

"Very well. I'll drop it. For now." Lotte stated with a bit of annoyance.

Izetta seemed to accept Lotte's momentary calling off the troops as it were and dove immediately back into her rehab. It seemed to Lotte that Izetta was sliding past driven and into obsession. Not exactly sure what to do at the current moment Lotte decided to let things go.

(Landsbrück: Palace: Bianca's office)

"I can't seem to convince her without upsetting her. She's even gone so far as to tell me that she will deal with Lady Finé" Lotte said from the other end of the line.

"Lady Izetta's stubbornness will be the end of us all." Bianca stated as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "I guess there's no dodging it then. One of us will have to tell Lady Finé."

"I don't see a way to solve the situation without breaking Lady Izetta's trust." Lotte replied.

Before Bianca could reply there was a knock at the door. Being as the situation was Bianca set the receiver on her desk and prepared for the worst.

"Enter." Bianca stated as one of her officers opened the door.

"Ma'am." The suited officer said as she closed the door.

"What is it?" Bianca asked.

"Ma'am, Her Highness arrived at the airport at the appointed time. But it seems there's been a snag." The officer reported.

"What sort of 'snag'?" Bianca queried.

"Upon making contact with her escort Her Highness commandeered her transport and ordered to be taken to Lady Izetta's cottage" The officer reported.

"... and about how long ago was this?" Bianca managed to ask somehow keeping a straight face.

"About an hour and a half ago. For some reason there is something wrong with the main band radio. It is being looked at as we speak but we only just got the message." The officer stated.

"Dismissed." Bianca said with a bemused look on her face. And after the officer left she picked up the receiver from the desk only to find out that it had been hung up on the other end.

"I know better. I should have just told her before she left. Best to prepare for the fallout now. How could a surprise be so troublesome?" Bianca asked herself with a heavy sigh. Just as she began to think of ways to soften the blow her phone began to ring.

"Hello?" Bianca stated as she put the receiver to her ear.

"Lady Finé arrived a few minutes ago. I think that you should make your way out here." Lotte said with a flat tone.

"What's going on?" Bianca asked with a sense of dread setting in.

"Let's just say there's a battle of wits going on that makes war look like a schoolyard spat." Lotte stated from the other end.

"Oh no. Lotte make yourself scarce and I'll make my way out there as soon as I can." Bianca stated as she hung up the phone and prepared to face the music.


	10. Clash at the Cottage

_DISCLAIMER: Fortunately Shuumatsu no Izetta doesn't belong to me. So all rights are reserved to Ajia-do Animation Works._

 _AUTHOR'S NOTES:_ _So I'm serious about this writing thing again. I want to try to get things moving again. Hopefully muse decides to agree and not freeze me out. That would be a true issue. Still I can't help but feel I owe a bit on this. So we'll see what happens._

 **Clash at the Cottage**

(Izetta's Cottage: Living Room)

Finé attempted to gather her thoughts into cohesion but found herself in utter disbelief and feeling the sting of betrayal. The fact that Izetta could even move outside of her chair had been kept from Finé. Let alone the fact that she was on the doorstep of walking again.

Izetta for her part had looked over to the door when she heard it open but as soon as Finé walked in she immediately faced forward. Izetta continued to muscle her way though her therapy ignoring Finé.

"Izetta, what is this?" Finé finally managed to speak.

Izetta had reached the end of her course and began to turn around only to find Finé beside her gripping her arm lightly. Izetta began to move again breaking Finé's loose grip on her. Soon after this Izetta saw Finé at the other end and attempted to bow her head down so that she did not have to meet Finé's gaze.

By the time Izetta had managed to swing her body back into the chair she found her writing implements being shoved in her face. If Finé was doing this on purpose Izetta didn't care to even look up. She just took the marker and note pad and began to write.

[I was working hard. Why are you here?] Izetta asked as her frosty demeanor was not lost on Finé.

"Do I need an invitation? Tell me at what time did I become a stranger?" Finé fired back.

[What do you mean? I just asked why you showed up unannounced.] Izetta wrote apparently not caring what tone it carried.

But Finé was all too aware.

"Unannounced? So now I need to announce myself? Is that what you're telling Izetta? That I'm not allowed to just randomly show up to visit you? Though I see why now. Just how long have you been 'working hard'?" Finé said with a strained cord as she crossed her arms and secretly did her best to hold back the tears.

[None of your business.] Izetta's anger began to flare though her writing as it became evident that she did not feel at fault. Not in the least.

"'None of _my business_ ' It is _**my business**_! It's been my business for the past ten years! And now your telling me that it's not? That all of a sudden your recovery is none of my business?" Finé near shouted.

[I won't let you try to say that my hard work is because of you Finé. It's because of me! Because of my hard work! Because I didn't want to spend the rest of my life chained to this stupid chair!] Izetta stated as she too was now on the brink of tears.

"So me trying to find you the best doctors and get you the best care means squat? Izetta you're being childish." Finé stated before clasping her hand over her mouth.

[Childish? CHILDISH?! This was supposed to be a SURPRISE but I guess even you can be an ungrateful bitch Finé. Get out.] Izetta wrote now near sobbing.

"After everything we've been though and all this time you dare to say that to me!?" Finé shouted now clearly in tears.

[GET OUT!] Izetta scrawled in big letters near shoving it in Finé's face

Finé wiped the tears from her eyes and looked one last time at Izetta.

"I'll leave. But don't expect me to cry for you again Izetta. As apparently you are strong enough to do things on your own. You know where to find me when you get over this tantrum." Finé stated soon after walking towards the door nearly running into Bianca.

"Lady Finé … I don't know what to say." Bianca stated.

"You knew about this Bianca?" Finé asked flatly.

"Yes." Bianca barely managed to say.

"Remove yourself from my sight. I will call for you when I need you. Henceforth all reports will be delivered via a proxy. Is that understood?" Fine ordered firmly.

"But Lady Finé if you could just hear me out for ..." Bianca stated before she was cut off by Finé's raised hand.

"Is that understood?" Finé repeated apparently too in shock or anger to be moved.

"Yes, Your Highness" Bianca said formally.

"The same goes for Lotte. Make sure you tell her." Finé stated as she knew that Lotte was obviously complicit in this mess. Finé walked out the door and back out to her car. An afternoon of surprise had been turned into one of pain. Finé got back into the car and didn't even raise her head to look at the driver in the mirror.

"Take me back to the palace." Finé barely managed to say though sobs. The car then began it's drive down the dirt road.

Bianca stood dumbfounded as Finé's car pulled away and left. The fact that Finé wouldn't even hear her out stung more then the fact that things appeared to have fallen out worse then anyone of them could imagine.

"...'Remove yourself from my sight' She couldn't possibly mean it like that, could she? After all these years and she said _that_ to me." Bianca muttered to herself in disbelief.

"I heard everything. Lady Finé apparently didn't even notice I was in the room." Lotte said as she walked out onto the porch and closed the door behind her. "This is all my fault."

"How is it _all your fault_? We both kept things from Lady Finé." Bianca responded.

"It is all my fault. If I hadn't suggested the surprise in the first place I … I …" Lotte trailed off into tears. "... it is all my fault, it is."

Bianca pulled Lotte into her arms and began to massage her back soothingly. After a few moments Lotte managed to pull herself together and walked back into the house to find Izetta sitting in her chair taking her braces off. The atmosphere left very little to say.

"I'll get dinner on." Lotte stated only to be greeted with a upheld notepad.

[I'm not hungry.] Izetta stated.

"You have to eat Lady Izetta. You'll need your strength." Lotte said hoping to play into Izetta's drive for improvement. Izetta relented with a nod.

Soon after Bianca entered the house and walked over to Izetta's chair. Bianca knelt so that she was at Izetta's eye level and looked into Izetta's eyes.

"I know you didn't mean for it to happen this way Lady Izetta. Despite all of our best intentions Lady Finé ended up hurt by our desire to surprise her." Bianca said.

[Watch where you tread, Bianca.] Izetta wrote as she looked back into Bianca's eyes wearily.

"We have to fix this in time." Bianca stated.

[There is nothing to fix. I'm tired of writing. I have nothing else to say.] Izetta wrote before pulling the pad and pen away.

(Landsbrück: Palace: Finé's bedroom)

The ride back to the palace and the subsequent hours had gone by like a blur. Finé nodded her way though most of it. Dinner came but she wasn't hungry. Even tea did little to settle her stomach. Reading did little to distract her mind. Everything was still too fresh. Finé tried to fathom in what realm did Izetta think it was okay to not tell her about her recovery. Everything was beyond her right now. Finé already regretted most of what she had said to Izetta. But did Izetta regret most of what she said to Finé?

Finé was doubtful that this wound would heal quickly. Just the thought of the feelings of the day made Finé's stomach turn. Finé tossed and turned but nothing seemed to help and sleep was hard to come. Tears still welled up every now and again but for the most part had subsided for the moment.

"Did you really mean all of those things you said Izetta? I just don't know..." Finé whispered to herself as she finally dozed off.


End file.
